CAMERA
by kRieZt
Summary: One day, Gilbert bought a new camera. But suddenly, he disappear right in front of Ludwig's eyes...


**Camera**

Cast : Ludwig Weilschmidt, Gilbert Beilschmidt

Summary : Gilbert bought a new camera. After he took some pictures, suddenly he disappear…

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : dead-chara or so, this is pointless! Don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Gilbert Beilschmidt ran into his little brother's bedroom. He burst in and surprised Ludwig Weilschmidt by holding the blonde from behind. Ludwig was working with some papers on his desk.<p>

"Whoa, what is it, Brother?" he startled after he felt Gilbert behind him.

"Check this out! I bought a camera! Kesesese~" he said, showing a stuff on his hand.

"Good news. Now, have fun with that camera." Ludwig gave a lazy respond to his brother.

"Hey, that's not a good way for you to respond my awesome news, Lud! Look at here. This is a brand new one! I bought it from Francis."

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I shall fry this camera with our Wurst. No, idiot! We're taking pictures! Now smile!"

One of Gilbert's hand wrapped around Ludwig's neck, caused the blonde little bit suffocating. The other hand was pointing the camera in front of Ludwig. He positioned it correctly so both of them could be in one frame.

"Smile, Ludwig," he said while he was pointing the lense.

"No, Bruder. I don't like taking pictures," he worried, and struggled a bit.

"Shush now! It will be fun!"

Gilbert pushed the capture button. The light flashed right in front of Ludwig's eyes, causing him squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't like taking pictures. He hated this because he was not that expressionist like his big brother.

"Aaaww…why do you have to shut your eyes, Lud?" he shouted while he was looking the result on the screen.

"I told you I didn't like it, Bruder," he shook his head.

"Hmm…but this one is good. I like me better here. Kesesese~ Say that I'm awesome, both the real and in the photo."

"Nein. You are not cool at all because you have disturbed me working."

"You are my mean little brother, Lud. Fine, but I won't delete this cute picture of you. Because, now, I'll be going to Roderich's house and showing this picture to him."

"You won't do that!"

Felt annoyed, Ludwig then stretched his hand to reach the camera. But the silver hair guy behind him moved before he could do. Gilbert smirked at him.

"Na-ah, you can't take this awesome camera from the awesome me, Ludwig," he said, playfully. "Just continue your work. The almighty me will visit Roderich's house. Ah, maybe I should give a visit to my cute Veneciano and his not-so-awesome big brother, Lovino. After that, I'm gonna have fun with Francis and Antonio."

"Scheise! You are stubborn as always, Brother," he snorted. "Make sure that you'll be back before dinner. Or, I won't open the door for you."

"Kesesese~ I'll be home on time. Seriously you are always worried about me, Lud. I'll be fine. OK?"

Ludwig pouted, but his big brother then gave him a pat on his head. Sometimes, Ludwig didn't like when his brother treat him like a kid. But then, he was happy for it. He didn't feel lonely anymore. His brother was here for him.

Hours passed, and it was almost dinner…

Ludwig still prepare for the dinner. Sometimes he looked at the clock on the kitchen's wall. He was waiting for his brother came home. He shook his head knowing that his brother wouldn't be home on time. As usual, Gilbert would give so many reason so that he could be allowed to have dinner even thought it was very late hour.

"Luuuuud~ I'm home!"

He heard the door slammed open and found his brother walked to the living room. Gilbert then threw his limp body to the couch. He was very tired though he couldn't erase the big smile on his face.

"Welcome home, Bruder," Ludwig said, while helping his brother open the jacket.

"Haaah…I'm super tired, Lud!" he grumbled. "And I'm super hungry now! What do you cook for dinner?"

"Just your favorite Baked Potato. I put some pasta sauce on it. You gotta try."

"But I have to change my clothes! It's all dirty because Antonio hit me with some rotten tomatoes and Francis was so excited to take some pictures of the awesome me being hit. Jeez…"

"And you just threw yourself to the couch. That's not very good attitude of you to dirt the couch, Brother. Go take a bath."

"Ah, I've printed out the photos, Lud! Be right back! I'll take a bath and be right there for dinner soon. Don't start your dinner without me, OK?"

Without waiting Ludwig's answer, Gilbert then hurried himself to his room and cleaned himself from tomatoes stain. All Ludwig could do was shook his head, realizing his brother was so damn hyperactive after hanging out with some old friends.

In the bedroom, before taking a bath, Gilbert sat on the floor and opened the plastic wrap that kept some pictures in it. He took the paper one by one, and he laughed once he saw the picture he took.

"Mein Gott, Ludwig's face is hilarious! Bwahahaha!"

There were so many pictures of him with everyone else. In one picture, there was him with the Vargas brother. He loved to pull Veneciano's ahoge, and then he got scolded by the older one, Lovino. Then he went to Roderich's house. He took a picture of Roderich playing piano. Ah, the beautiful lady from Hungary was there too!

"Pffft…look at his silly face, fufufufu~"

After he was having fun with the pianist and his lady, he went to Antonio's house and started to go wild with his old friends, Francis and Antonio. He took a lot of picture of them.

"Damn you, Antonio. Your stinky tomatoes are over my body. Bleh!"

When he looked at his picture with Ludwig again, he smiled. He was smiling that wide. Then he leaned his back to the bed side. He sighed, and felt so excited during this day.

"I was so happy. This camera can capture many things! Wait until I show these stuff to Ludwig. He'll be proud of me as his awesome brother to have this awesome camera…"

But until then, he just leaned there and didn't get up for taking a bath or even change his clothes. He was so tired, very tired even he couldn't keep his eyes opened. He almost fall asleep.

"I'm happy…very happy…" he mumbled, then fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Ludwig was waiting his brother not so patiently. He was managed to make another dessert just because his brother was longing for a bath. 45 minutes later, he ran out of his patience and tried to call his brother.

He knocked the door, "Bruder, are you finished?"

No answers, then Ludwig entered the room. He found his brother sat on the floor, leaned to the bed side. The photos were spreading around him. Ludwig knelt to check his brother. He pat the shoulder to wake him.

"Brother, wake-" he stopped because suddenly Gilbert's body slowly fell to the floor right after Ludwig pat his shoulder.

Ludwig almost hold his breathe to see this. He jumped to his brother's other side, hurriedly pull the cold body into his arm and tried to wake him again. He believed that his brother was fine.

"Wake up, Brother!" he shouted, gave small slap on Gilbert's cold cheek. He didn't know what was going on. "Wake up! I've prepared the dinner for you and I won't start it without you!"

But Gilbert didn't move even an inch. Ludwig kept trying his best to wake his brother. He shook the shoulder roughly, he never stop to call his brother's name. He felt the coldness was all over his brother's body.

"No…"

Ludwig was trembling when he tried to lift his brother and move him to the bed. He pressed his ear on Gilbert's chest. He heard no pulse from the heart. He checked another life pulse on the neck or the wrist. He didn't find any single pulse from his brother.

There was no life sign…

"How could this happen…?" he panicked. His heart beat fast and he couldn't even calm himself to see this situation. "Please, wake up-" he was about to continue but then he heard something just fell to the floor from Gilbert's left hand.

It was the camera. Ludwig put the camera and turned on the on/off button. He found nothing inside the camera's memory, both internal and external. If it was true Gilbert had taken so many pictures, the results must be kept here. But why was it blank now? Ludwig knew to use this thing, so he couldn't be that stupid until he didn't find even a single picture.

"The photos…"

Ludwig then knelt on the floor, looked the photos that he saw near his brother before he removed him to the bed. He checked the photos one by one. He saw some people he knew : Roderich, Elizaveta, the Italian brothers, and some pictures with Antonio and Francis. One more photo was showing him.

Showing him only…

Showing Ludwig only, without Gilbert…

"What on earth…oh no…" he said while turning his head quickly to see Gilbert.

He almost jump in surprise to realize that he didn't see Gilbert on the bed. Yes, there was nobody on the bed. But he was so sure he just lifted Gilbert's body to the bed. He blinked his eyes several times. He couldn't believe Gilbert was just disappeared without he noticed it.

"Bruder…Bruder…" he bawled, he couldn't hold his tears anymore.

He checked the photos on his hand one more time, two more times, and many more times. He found some people he knew, except his brother. He no longer saw his brother everywhere, in the pictures, even in the reality.

Still confused, he almost didn't hear the phone rang loud downstairs. He ran out from the bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" he answered in panic.

"_Herr Ludwig, this is Roderich. You must listen to me,"_ the voice on the phone talked in tremble.

"What is it?"

"_Your brother just got hit by car. He was bleeding a lot. And…"_

"And what? Don't stop, keep talking!" he couldn't hold his patience anymore.

"_He died because of blood loss."_

"No way! He was here just then! I don't believe you, Roderich. He was here with me and we are about to start our dinner!"

"_Herr Ludwig, I am now standing beside his dead body. He is here with me. I was about to send him back to your home."_

"No…"

"_Be still, and wait until I come to bring your brother back."_

Ludwig froze, couldn't remove the phone from his ear. He just can't hold his tears anymore. This reality had sickened him through his heart…

~the end~

* * *

><p>AN : i don't even understand why i wrote such a story like this. Well, just enjoy…


End file.
